Marca
by Luzme-Radcliffe
Summary: Draco no necesita levantar la manga de su fina camisa para saber lo que hay debajo, una marca que está en una capa más profunda que la piel, y que permanecerá con él para siempre


_Disclaimer: La última vez que leí Harry Potter, me di cuenta que yo no lo había escrito, además cuando me miro en el espejo no tengo los ojos azules. No soy J. , solo tomo sus personajes prestados porque me enamore de su historia del niño de la cicatriz. _

* * *

**Marca**

**por: Luzme-Radcliffe**

Draco entro en su habitación con violencia cerrando de un portazo, estaba harto de todo, de todos los que querían que él fuera lo que esperaban. Gritó, lo más fuerte que pudo, gritó hasta desgarrarse la garganta mientras jalaba sus cabellos con sus manos, la frustración que sentía era inmensa.

Su corazón palpitaba con violencia, recordándole que seguía vivo, tomo la silla de su escritorio y la lanzo contra la pared, sintió como la adrenalina lo calmaba un poco, tomo la siguiente cosa que encontró, un portarretrato con una foto de su padre junto a él y la lanzo también, vio con un poco de sádico placer como se destrozaba el cristal, comenzó a reír como un maniaco y siguió en su nueva tarea de destrozar todo lo que consiguiera a su paso.

Se sentía un poco mejor, su respiración estaba agitada y sus pálidas manos estaban rojas de el esfuerzo pero nunca se había sentido mejor, sentía alivio y libertad, había dejado salir por un momento la rabia que tenia contenida, se había liberado por un segundo de las cadenas que lo oprimían desde que había nacido.

Trato de controlar el ritmo de su respiración, se sentó en su enorme cama y sonrió con amargura viendo las sábanas de seda y los almohadones de pluma, incluso en ese detalle tan pequeño sus padres habían influido, los almohadones de pluma tan característicos de los Malfoy.

Cuando logro calmarse recordó porque se sentía así, paso sus dedos por encima de la manga de su camisa, en un pequeño roce, no necesitaba levantarla para saber que debajo d la tela había una marca que estaba en una capa más profunda que la piel, porque había marcado todas las posibilidades que tenia de hacer algo bueno con su vida.

Cuando era joven no lo entendía, quizás por esa admiración natural que tenemos todos hacia nuestros padres, pero ahora con casi 17 años, y luego de haber visto todo de lo que eran capaces las personas para destruir a los demás se daba cuenta de que el no quería ser así.

Admitía que era presuntuoso y arrogante, al punto de ser un poco egocéntrico, disfrutaba el sentirse superior a los demás, pero de ahí a matar por el simple hecho de demostrarle superioridad a otra clase, eso no era algo que encajaba con lo que el quería ser en su vida.

De ahí entonces, que se sintiera impotente y furioso, porque ahora estaba marcado, la gente lo miraría con repulsión y le temerían tan solo mostrando esa cicatriz que llevaba en su brazo, no había tenido el derecho a elegir y odiaba que por eso sintiera una opresión en el pecho cada vez que pensaba que el podía haber hecho lo correcto.

Era ahora lo que el mundo esperaba de él, odiaba tener que hacer lo que los demás le demandaban ¿Donde quedaban sus pensamientos? ¿Dónde estaba lo que el creía correcto? ¿Donde, debajo de toda esa mascara estaba el verdadero Draco?

Quería escapar, quería mandar a lord mestizo a la mierda y ser el verdadero Draco, y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de irse pensó en Narcisa, su madre, y en todo lo que ella había sacrificado por él, y decidió que ahora el debía retribuírselo de alguna forma. Por más que le molestara esa carga que le habían impuesto, sabía que por el bien de su familia el seguiría llevando esa mascara que lo hacía igual a su padre.

Nunca había sido tan valiente, y a pesar de eso nadie nunca lo notaria.  
Se levanto de su cama y decidió regresar con los Malfoy y los demás mortifagos. Era momento de cuidar a las únicas personas que de una forma u otra siempre habían estado ahí para él, a pesar de lo que eso significaba.  
Por esta decisión estaría marcado para siempre, lo sabía, pero _¿no lo había estado siempre? _

* * *

_Bueno, he tenido esto durante bastante tiempo en mi celular y creo que era hora de subirlo. Hay personas que dicen que plantear a Draco de esta manera es un poco OoC pero a mi me gusta pensar que Draco no necesariamente quería ese camino, que quería por lo menos la posibilidad de elegir otro. Pero bueno, ya eso queda en la decisión de cada quien haha _

_Si les gustó Review, si no les gustó Review de queja!haha. Seguiré con mi teoría de que adelgazan... _


End file.
